Crowfeather/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Crowkit |apprentice=Crowpaw |warrior=Crowfeather |loner=Crowfeather |senior warrior=Crowfeather |deputy=Crowfeather |father= Deadfoot |mother=Ashfoot |siblings=Downkit, Hillkit |brother=Eaglekit |formermates=Leafpool, Nightcloud |sons=Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Breezepelt |daughter=Hollyleaf |children=Two unnamed kits |mentor=Mudclaw |apps=Heathertail, Featherpelt, Fernstripe |temporary app=Hootwhisker |livebooks=A Clan in Need, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Harespring }} Crowfeather is a dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes. Crowfeather is the current deputy of WindClan under Harestar's leadership. He was born as Crowkit to Deadfoot and Ashfoot, and became an apprentice as Crowpaw mentored by Mudclaw. Crowpaw was chosen to represent WindClan on the journey to the sun-drown-place, and during the journey, he fell in love with Feathertail. At his warrior ceremony, Crowpaw asked to be named Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail, who had died saving him. Crowfeather later took interest in Leafpool, and they ran away to be together. However, she returned to ThunderClan, unable to abandon her duties as a medicine cat. Crowfeather was heartbroken, but took Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Unbeknownst to him, Leafpool bore his kits, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. He and Nightcloud had a litter of kits, though Breezepelt was the only survivor. Because of the loss, Nightcloud was extremely protective of their son and Crowfeather often felt left out of their relationship. During the Great Battle, Crowfeather made amends with Leafpool and acknowledged their kits. Breezepelt and Lionblaze later forgave him as well, and Crowfeather established friendly terms with Nightcloud. After Onestar's death, Crowfeather was appointed deputy by Harestar. History ''The New Prophecy :Crowpaw is a WindClan apprentice chosen by his deceased father, Deadfoot, to represent WindClan on the journey to find Midnight. He meets Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, the other chosen cats at Fourtrees, along with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur, who soon begin their journey to the sun-drown-place. Along the way, Crowpaw falls for Feathertail, but is distrustful and argumentative with the other cats, though he eventually learns to trust them. :After Midnight reveals that Twolegs are destroying the forest, the cats pass through the mountains on their way back to the forest. They meet the Tribe of Rushing Water, who hold Stormfur prisoner and force the others to leave. Before going to rescue Stormfur, Crowpaw and Feathertail decide to continue seeing each other once they return home. Sharptooth attacks the Tribe during their rescue mission, and when Crowpaw is cornered, Feathertail gives her life to save him. He blames himself for her death, and when the Clans pass through the mountains on the Great Journey, Tallstar holds Crowpaw's warrior ceremony, where Crowpaw requests to be named Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. :At their new home, Crowfeather develops feelings for ThunderClan's medicine cat, Leafpool, and during Mudclaw's rebellion, he saves her from death and confesses his love for her. The two meet in secret and ultimately run away from the Clans to be together. While traveling, they find Midnight, who warns them that her kin are planning to attack ThunderClan. The couple decide to go back and fight in the battle against the badgers. After the death of her mentor in the battle, Leafpool is left as her Clan's sole medicine cat, and the two mournfully decide to separate. Power of Three :In an effort to prove his loyalty, Crowfeather has become mates with Nightcloud, and they have a son, Breezepaw; however, he does not have a great relationship with either of them. He also trains an apprentice, Heatherpaw. Crowfeather and Breezepaw begrudgingly travel to the mountains to help the Tribe sort out a rogue problem. During the battle of the eclipse, Lionpaw attacks Crowfeather, nearly killing him. Later, when the three discover that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are not their biological parents, Yellowfang gives Jayfeather a crow's feather, hinting the identity of his real father. The littermates confront Crowfeather, who denies their claim. At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces that he and Leafpool are their parents, and Crowfeather once again denies it, but Leafpool admits it's true. Omen of the Stars :Crowfeather's son, Breezepelt, begins training in the Dark Forest, seeking revenge against Crowfeather and the cats who betrayed him. Breezepelt gets into a fight with Lionblaze at the border, and Crowfeather does nothing to break it up. Leafpool attempts to stop them, but Breezepelt attacks her. Crowfeather protects her, and the two share some words before Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool. During the Great Battle, Breezepelt fights for the Dark Forest and attacks Lionblaze, but Crowfeather chases him off. Breezepelt insists his father always hated him, but Crowfeather snarls that it was Nightcloud who made him believe that. Leafpool approaches Crowfeather, sharing a brief moment with him, and Crowfeather says he never regretted anything. A Vision of Shadows :Crowfeather trains another apprentice, Fernpaw. When a ShadowClan patrol visits WindClan territory for lungwort, Crowfeather's patrol confronts them. Onestar refuses to give the medicine to ShadowClan, and when Bramblestar attempts to persuade WindClan, Crowfeather turns them away. Squirrelflight brings up their journey to the sun-drown-place in an attempt to reach common ground, but Crowfeather dismisses her. After the battle against the Kin, Onestar dies and Harestar becomes WindClan's leader, making Crowfeather his deputy. He is distrustful of SkyClan and is hesitant to believe their legitimacy. The Broken Code :Crowfeather is named as a codebreaker by Bramblestar's impostor, though the WindClan deputy refuses to to atone for anything about until StarClan speaks again. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, Crowfeather is ashamed of Breezepelt's betrayal with the Dark Forest, though he feels guilty for his hostility towards his son, and mourns of the loss of his mother, Ashfoot. Appearing as a spirit, Ashfoot encourages her son to let go of his hatred and learn to care for his family. After Nightcloud is seemingly killed by stoats, Crowfeather grows closer to his son. When he discovers Nightcloud is alive, he, Gorsetail, Hootpaw, Heathertail and Breezepelt travel to the Twolegplace to rescue her. After returning, Crowfeather believes ThunderClan and WindClan must work together to drive off the stoats, and the allied Clans succeed, but Breezepelt is gravely injured in the battle. Crowfeather goes to ThunderClan for help, but finds only Jayfeather in the medicine den, who reluctantly agrees to save Breezepelt's life. ''Novellas'' :In ''Leafpool's Wish''', Leafpool realizes she is expecting Crowfeather's kits, and wonders what kind of father he would've been to them. She dreams of Crowfeather teaching her to stalk rabbits and climbing trees, and longs for them to be together. While gathering herbs near the border, Crowfeather reveals he misses her and wishes things were different. Leafpool disagrees, much to Crowfeather's surprise, and tells him to go away before he makes things worse. He leaves reluctantly and twines his tail with Nightcloud. As Leafpool gives birth, she wishes to name the black she-kit Crowkit, but Squirrelflight insists on Hollykit. She agrees, but admits she'll name Jaykit Jayfeather in honor of his father. Detailed description :Crowfeather is a small, slender, long-limbed, lean, sleek-furred, dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes, and a small, neat head. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Main article pages